Big Time SOS
by coolchick275
Summary: The guys are kidnapped and there is only one person to save them, but with two of the best friends close to death can they reach them in time?
1. Chapter 1

Today was just an ordinary day for the four best friends from Big Time Rush, they had done their 4 hours of singing and an extra 2 hours of dancing rehearsals today."Man, i can t believe Gustavo was not happy with what we did today !" Kendall exclaimed, as they were about halfway to the palmwoods and it was getting dark.

"I know and what makes it worse is the fact that we have to walk home because Ms. Knight is out with Katie" James grumbled in response.

"oh lighten up guys we are almost there and, **WHO S UP FOR PIZZA AND MOVIES**!" Carlos shouted at the top of his voice.

"**DUDE!**, must you shout ?"came Logan's angry reply,

"sorry Logie"

"it s ok just my head hurts from Gustavo shouting at us all the time, and pizza and movies sounds great Carlos what are we going to watch ?"

"urm, i don t know but we do have movies up in the apartment" The guys were so wrapped up in their conversation about what they were going to watch, they didn't notice a black van slow down near to the guys.

"do you guys feel like we re been watched ?" Logan asked,

"stop been a wimp, its only us around" James replied to Logan's question, suddenly 3 men ran up behind the guys and hit Kendall and Logan in the back of their heads rendering them both unconscious.

"**KENDALL, LOGAN** !" Carlos and James screamed as they watched their friends fall to the ground.

"now then you two boys are going to come with us quietly aren t you ?" Carlos and James nodded.

"and you re not going to shout or struggle are you ?" the same reaction happened,

"good because if you did your friends hear will pay the price" he said gesturing to the two unconscious boys laid out on the cold LA floor. One of the men shoved Carlos and James towards the back of the van, they climbed in turning around just in time to see Kendall and Logan been picked up by their jackets and thrown into the back with them. The doors were slammed shut and the van sped off, with the two conscious boys lefts helpless with the leader of the group and the brains of the group out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"James" Carlos whispered to the taller brunette,

"yeah" Carlos James whispered back.

"do you think Kenny and Logie are ok, they been out for some time?" Carlos asked giving a worried look to the two boys who were still unconscious.

"I don't know, they been like this for a good hour. Do you think we should try and wake them up ?" James responded with another question.

"yeah, I think we should. I'll take Logie you take Kenny" Carlos answered moving around in the back of the van to get to the small unconscious band member while James moved towards Kendall .

***with Carlos***

"hey, hey Logie it's time to wake up" Carlos gently shook Logan's shoulders not getting a response from the teen . "Logie!" Carlos whispered louder, still shaking the teenager trying to get some sort of response from the shy and fragile band member. Logan's head lolled to the side showing for the first time a small trail of blood coming from under Logan's hair "OH NO, LOGAN !" Carlos was now crying trying to get him to wake up "LOGAN PLEASE !" Carlos's tears were splashing down onto his best friends face yet Logan did not rise from the unconscious state he was in.

***with James***  
>"pst Kenny James" whispered tapping Kendall on his shoulder he didn't budge "Kendall hey buddy" James said shaking Kendall a little harder, he heard Carlos sobbing "Kenny we need you, your our leader. We need you to keep us strong" James was close to tears himself.<p>

***Kendall s pov***  
>I felt somebody tapping me on my shoulder, "<em>Kendall hey buddy<em>" was that James talking to me? I felt somebody shake me harder. I tried to open my eye's but they felt so heavy, I could tell in his voice that he was close to tears "_Kenny we need you, your our leader. We need you to keep us strong_" once he said that I tried harder to open my eye's it was hard work but I managed to do it. I looked around and what I saw broke my heart, Carlos was crying over Logan's unconscious body and James was sat next to me with his head in his hands it was obvious he was crying. I tried to talk "James..."

***normal pov***

"James?" James looked at were the noise came from.

"Kendall, is that you?" James asked in disbelief

"yeah Jamie it's me, I think" James shuffled over towards him and gave him a big hug "what happened?" Kendall asked referring to the fact they were in the back of a van, Logan is unconscious and James and Carlos are crying.

"don't you remember ?" James asked surprised

"um, no why what did I miss ?"

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a fall out with my friends and I guess I forgot about my story. I promise you it won t happen again and a big time thanks to Glee Clue Rock 1251 for getting me to carry on with the story.**

It had been ten minutes since Kendall had woken up and they were still in the back of the van, James had explained everything to him and he was panicking Logan was still unconscious and the blood was still there. Carlos was sat at the side of his best friend to scared to move in case Logan vanished. It had always been like this ever since they were small, Kendall and James, Carlos and Logan don't ask him why but he was always overprotective of his Logie maybe it was the day he got stuck up the tree...  
>Flashback:<br>_the two boys were 5 years old and were playing hide and seek, Logan was trying to find Carlos who had managed to climb one of the tallest trees in the forest and was almost at the top "Carlos where are you?" Carlos looked down and saw his friend looking around directly below him. "Carlos this isn t funny anymore, I give up" He watched as Logan sank down the tree trunk and sat on the damp forest floor, he decide that since Logan gave up he could go down and they could play another game. As he started to move the branch he was sat on snapped taking Carlos with it and he screamed as he felt the tree branches hitting his face. Logan looked up and saw something that made him want to die, Carlos was falling. Fast. He was quick to think though "Carlos grab the next branch!" he shouted to the 5 year old, Carlos did as he was told and grabbed hold of the branch that hit him next and he clung to it._  
><em>"<strong>LOGIE HELP<strong>!" Carlos cried at the top of his voice not noticing that the small boy was already starting to climb the tree and making his way over to him._  
><em>"Carlos move over to me but carefully" Logan commanded for a five year old he was definitely the most smartest of the 4 friends as Carlos made his way over to the main part of the trunk Logan could hear the branch he was on start to snap "Carlos when I say jump,<strong> jump<strong>" _

_"ok, Logie" the cracking sound got louder and suddenly the branch fell "**JUMP!**" Carlos did as he was told and jumped onto the main trunk and started to make his way down, when he got to the bottom he realised Logan didn t come down with him, he started to panic when he couldn't see him. Then he caught sight of Logan's limp form hanging from the tree by his jacket "**LOGAN**" Carlos shouted "**LOGAN WAKE UP**" suddenly Logan's eyes shot open and he fell to the ground..._

Carlos was knocked out of his flashback when he heard a groan coming from the side of him. He looked over to Logan to see his eyes flutter open then close again "Ca-Carlos?" he croaked out. James and Kendall heard this as well and shuffled around in the van to try to get closer to their short friend "Logan, can you hear us?" James asked

"yes" Logan replied opening his eyes and staring at his friends then his surroundings "what happened!" he shot up a little too quick and soon regretted it with the throbbing pain in his head "we don't know but do you have any idea on how we can get out ?" Kendall asked,

"have you tried our phones?" Logan questioned looking around at his friends reaction.

"our phones" they all said in union, Kendall got his out of his pocket and hit call. They are saved.

**Or are they ? DUN DUN DURRN TBC... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe... sorry doesn t count for it dose it but I just got a new puppy and school has started again and my laptop broke! so life has been a bit hectic at the moment. I would like to tell you this though, I will be going to update at least once a week depending on homework if I don t get much I ll update more often anyway...**

"Logan is...is it working?" Carlos asked timidly looking at his pale friend. The look on his friends face said it all, the face of miss led fortune. Tears started to drip slowly down his face, leaving stains on his caramel coloured skin. Logan heard Carlos asking him but he couldn't no, in fact he wouldn t dare to say something to his friend, he knew how over emotional he was and he himself wasn't that far behind.

**Kendalls p.o.v:**

I heard Carlos ask Logan but I didn't care to listen, we were trapped whether we liked it or not, I knew the phone wouldn't work and it was only a matter of time before the kidnappers stopped the van and we were forced to get out and face our fate. That scared me to no end but I had to stay strong for my friends that was the only thing on my mind, keeping my friends safe. I looked over to Logan and Carlos when everything was silent and what I saw broke my heart, but I wouldn't let it show, Carlos had a constant stream of tears cascading down his face and Logan was just sat there, still as a statue with the phone in his hand, unblinking but I could see the fear in his eyes as well as the threat of a waterfall of tears but Carlos was first on my list. I shuffled over to him and put my arm around his shoulder hoping to give him some form of comfort. He looked up at me with big brown watery eyes as tears made their way down his face, he blinked once and buried his face in my chest and more tears fell soaking my jacket after less than a minute. I did all I could to comfort him by patting him on the shoulder.

He looked up at me "seriously dude, a pat on the shoulder that's something your granddad would do not your best friend" he cracked a grin, a real grin one with no pain or suffering behind it, just one you would do when having a good time.

"well...urm...I ...uhhhh" I couldn t help but smile one of the most awkward smiles in the history of awkward smiles.

"dude I'm messing" we both stared at each other then burst out laughing, all of our troubles forgotten for the time being even Logan cracked us a weak smile and soon James started along with us. Our laughter just wouldn't stop, when we would calm down all we had to do was look at each other then we would burst out laughing again. We were laughing so hard we didn't notice the van stop and the front doors open, if we were quiet enough we would have heard the back doors open. All of a sudden the good mood turned sour none of us were smiling as we looked towards the floor.

"well, well what do we have here. Not laughing now are we boys" an evil cruel voice said

**Did this make up for it ? probably not but I'm 13 and one of my teaches looks like Logan, I can't help but stare :$ any way review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its a bit late schools been a lot of work but we split up on Friday so I can update it a bit easier, which do you think would be better for me to do shorter quicker updates or one long update after sometime ? tell me as a review, thanks **

**Logans P.O.V **

Me and James were dragged out first by our arms, as soon as we were out they put a bag over my head and tied my hands behind my back. I could hear Kendall and Carlos been pulled out of the van because of Carlos shouting.

"Hey let me go! Get off!" I could hear Carlos shouting, I tried to get to him but the person holding me had a tight grip on my arms that would definitely leave some bruises but I wouldn't give up, not on any of my best friends. As I tried to free myself from his hold something hit the back of my head and everything stopped as the darkness took over.

_**3 Hours later...**_

When I came to I was in a cell on my own, there were metal bars all around me and a mattress on the floor. My hands were untied but I could still feel the rope around them. I started to shuffle around my small cramped area to see where my friends were, I looked to my left to see a concrete wall on the other side of the bars, `_no friends there`_ I thought to myself, then I looked to my right and saw somebody sat on the mattress in their cell I inched closer to get a better look and I saw it was Carlos.

"Carlos, are y-you ok ?" I asked in a quite whisper, he looked up at me.

"Logan, thank god your awake!" he all but yelled as he came closer to me.

"dude, must you be so loud my head kills!" I whisper shouted back

"sorry, how you feeling?" he asked

"like I got run over by a samurai truck about 10 times then had a brick thrown at my skull." I said to him as he looked at me with sympathy "but I'll be alright though, we all will be" I said to him just to make him smile.

"I know we will Logie, together we can do anything"

"I hope" I whispered under my breath looking around the dark room "I sure hope"

**TBC...**


End file.
